In cloud computing environments, multi-tenant approaches may be used to provision any or all of hardware, middleware and applications. In multi-tenant approaches, a single instance of a resource is provided to multiple different clients (tenants). For each instance of middleware and/or applications that are to be provided to tenants, that instance is first instantiated and configured. The process of instantiating and configuring such instances may be time consuming and resource intensive.